


Strong Bonds

by witchbe



Series: Strong Bonds [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blue Magic dick, Child Abuse, Cute, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Magic dick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Skeleton Ghost Penis, Skeleton Puns, Slow Romance, Smut, ecto dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbe/pseuds/witchbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, you are working at a facility known as 'Good's Orphanage'. It is a place that gives innocents a second chance at life. You love your job helping these children. One day a child you become attached to was sent away to live with foster parents. Originally,you were happy to see them in a better environment. They had their own room and a couple to give them quality time that the company couldn't. Yet, It doesn't even take a month before they end up missing. As soon as you heard the news you went to volunteer. However, during the search near Mt.Ebott you get separated from the group. In a ironic twist you yourself end up falling into a caveness hole. Underground there is a new world that has a pun loving skeleton, a goat with a big heart, and endless hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the first time I have ever wrote a fanfiction >//3//>. I hope you guys like my attempt at sinning.

The wet prickles of rain drops hit your skin as you fight against the raging wind. Trees battle alongside you, trying their best to not snap from such a strong force themselves. One arm was in front of your face as the other shakes the flashlight. The damn thing is going out at the worst possible time. The storm over took the entire forest and engulf it with darkness.

While moving forward your feet began sinking down into the now muddy path. The sludge is completely covering your boot making walking even more difficult. There are so many different sounds in the area that made your nerves go haywire. The crashing, snapping, and the roaring of thunder only heighten your confusion. You have no idea where you are going.

Suddenly, a few meters in front of you there is a flash of light. The eye burning radiance takes a hold of the forest for a few seconds. Mother Nature’s voice engulfs your ears, and shakes you to the core. She must be piss because it sounds like a bomb just went off near you! Not wanting to ignore her threats you walk faster. A new found spark of adrenaline jolts inside your veins. Your flight or fight senses are telling you to get as fast away from this area as possible. It begs you to run.

Yet, trying to be safe you push those feelings down into the pit of your stomach.  The throbbing in your chest was arguing against this decision not to run. It’s going to be ok _________. Don’t panic…’ you put a hand on your bust to calm this throbbing heart. ‘The group has to be nearby’ you thought trying convincing yourself it is going to be ok.

 It was impossible to tell what direction you are going. Maybe with some luck it is towards the meeting spot. Taking a gamble you keep going in the same direction. You could feel branches scraping against your skin and plant life clinging to the side of your pants. Only you would end up lost when looking for a missing person. You shake your head at the thought. Thinking about them left you feeling somber. More than fearing the weather... You fear finding that kid lying here alone. The mental image of their sweet face flashes into your mind. They have been missing for over a week, and it was a real possibility that they are dead. Anger bubbles into your chest at that thought. You swear that if anyone remove a single hair from their head you would personality end them. That little squash didn’t deserve anything to happen to them.

You keep walking till you reach a sign that says ‘Danger: Cave Ahead’. Oh crap, you mange to end further up the mountain. Thanks to the chaos of the storm you must have went the wrong direction on the trail. Great… You think about turning around, but the rain isn’t going to lighten up anytime soon. There is a cave a little further up ahead that you could take shelter in. Yeah, it would best to wait out the storm than trying to do a mad dash in this weather.

A few minutes pass of intense walking till you reach the mouth of the cave. Going in further it doesn't take long for you to lose your footing.  With a loud ‘UMPF’ you are sliding across the ground and becoming caked in pine needles and muck. On your stomach with wide eyes you stare into a dark void. Death starts pulling the front half of your body towards the declining pit. In an attempt to fight back against him you start digging your heels into the ground, but to no avail.  As the reaper welcomes doom it leaves you trembling. Hands search for anything to grab onto while screams for help ring out. But, nobody came. You only have fists full of vines as a reward for your struggle. He beckons you more, and like a lifeless rag doll you fall into his arms. He cradles you close as you drop. Panicking to protect your head arms fly upwards before you came crashing to the ground.

* * *

 

A moan escapes your lips as you roll to the other side of your body. Coming to your senses you notice the feeling of petals tickling against the skin. Willing your eyes open you see a beautiful bed of golden flowers surrounding you. They give off a strong floral scent that is a welcoming change of pace from the chaos of the storm. But, it is a miracle that these are even growing here. The universe must have been looking out for you.  There is no way you would've live without these breaking your fall. In the back of your head you began thanking god, nature, karma, or whatever spared you from utter doom.

The complete right side of your body is throbbing as you attempt to get up. A sharp pain comes from your now bruised ankle. Just to make matters even better you think it might be sprain. Great. There is a wetness running down your back as well. You touch the spot to confirm your suspicions. You could feel the sleek plasma coating your fingertips. A giant frown spreads across your face since with these injuries there was no way you are going to get far. Remind yourself never to flirt with death again. Cause, damn he was rough.

Cursing under your breath you reach for the device tuck in the pocket of your bag. To your surprise it is still in there unlike the rest of your gear that is spread across the room. You inspect the object to see the damage.  It seems to be fine, besides a few new scratches, but usable. Continuing with the inspection you look at how many bars the cell is receiving. Then with low expectation you type in a few numbers to call the team leader. The phone didn’t even ring once like you thought. The signal down here is absolute zero just like in the woods. Well this isn’t at all how you picture things to be going today, but there is nothing you can do about it. Fighting through the pain you are now on your two feet and feeling a bit woozy.

Well staying in one spot this deep down doesn’t seem like a good idea. The search team is most likely scrambling to head home with the weather. No one will notice you are missing till morning at least.  Looking upwards the moon’s rays shine on your face while peeking out from the gloomy clouds. Have some fate _______ we can do this.

You take a few minutes to gather the contents of your bag. Throwing you it over your shoulders you are now ready to go. First, you give yourself a pet talk to fight through the pain before taking a step forward. Cause holy hell it hurts. You scout out the rest of the room to decide your next course of action.  A small object a couple feet away catches your eye. In the distance is a dim light, so faint it takes a moment to register that it is your flash light.

Limping towards the small ray of hope you greedily snatch up the stupid piece of plastic. Where was it during the rainstorm? Whatever, you are just grateful that it’s working now. Using the light to get a better look of the place you notice a wall leading to corridor. Then biting your lip you use all your resolve to ignore the throbbing protest in your leg. You wobble towards the wall to use as a makeshift crutch. Pure relief finally hits you as the pressure is off of your swollen limb and onto the rough surface of the stone.

You are now jumping along the wall to reach corridor at the end of the room. For a good minute there is nothing. There is only darkness and archways. Finally you reach a room with light. While entering the room the first thing you notice is a giant flight of stairs. That earlier sense of relief is gone. Now only disdain and anguish fill your body. A lump forms in your throat that threatens to spill some tears of frustration. You swallow hard to ignore those feelings for now. This isn’t the time to cry. With a step you get closer to the source of your new found misery. Just… Son of a biscuit eater.

As you pull yourself together you start to wonder if this place is some kind of dilapidated building. It is odd for these stairs to just be here unless this is an abandon tourist attraction. No, that is dumb. There should be markers or signs if that is the case. Plus, you have never heard of a cave attraction around these parts. Silly Myths yes, but nothing that capitalistic. There are a lot of old scary stories about this mountain when you think about it. There are monsters that come to steal the souls of bad children. Some tales are of beasts that consume and take control of their prey’s body. But, the main legend is of a devil like beast with horns, fangs, and three red claws. He would without mercy destroy anything in his path. These tales have been passing around camp fires for generations. However, they are just fairy tales parents made up to scare their children into behaving.

 You are stalling. Yet, the looming purple stairs are looking like they are the seventh layer of hell right now. Maybe you could sit down and scoot to the next step.  Just rip of the band aid...get it over with. You can do it _______. Right when the plan was about go into motion the door at the top flings open. You freeze.

On top a humanoid creature steps into the room. The thing is wearing a long white and purple dress. Tiny short horns are standing tall on its forehead. Next are floppy looking bunny ears that go down to the creature's shoulders. The most outstanding feature to you is its big doe like eyes. The thing is reminding you of a plush doll that a child would sleep with. Yet, it is jarring to see such a thing…Especially in a cave WALKING AROUND! RIGHT AFTER YOU JUST WAS THINKING ABOUT MANEATING MONSTERS.

The creature takes about two steps down before noticing you. The two of you lock eyes for what feels like forever. Surprise is all over the creatures face while you hold your breath. This time you are listening to your body’s panic. The damn thing is so mangle up though you don’t have a chance at running. The monster notices the fear blooming in your eyes, because in the most soothing voice it says

“Fear not my child, for I am Toriel, the guide of these ruins. I will not harm you” It comes closer to you. “What happen?”

 “I-I fell.” It is all you could choke out “W-what…are you?”

“Well, to you humans my kind is call monsters. I will explain more in detail to you soon. But, I think we should deal with those injuries first. I am shock you manage to get this far on your own like this! Now what is your name my child? ”

After telling the woman your name you just stare at her. If it wasn’t for the fact your right half hurts so much you swore this is a dream. Still bit awe at her, what you believe to be a she, came closer to you. Toriel gives off a warm aura that keeps you from bolting. Well if you could… In reality you would most likely fling yourself across the room and attempt to crawl away. Surprisingly, you aren’t getting any kind of bad feelings from her. That doesn’t stop you from tracking her movements as she comes down the stairs. She gives you a reassuring smile before taking a hold of your hand. She allows you to use her as a crutch. The goat woman then flicks out…a cell phone?

“Hello, my child something came up and I will be a bit late for dinner. Set out another plate as well. We are having a new guest! Please inform Sans and Papyrus, so they will not worry. ”

That was in fact a cell phone. This is a dream. You are in a coma. Yeah, that explains why your body aches. You fell down into a cave and now you are in a coma. There is no way a giant goat creature just rang up its fellow monsters for dinner plans. Toriel puts the device back into her dress’s pocket while you stand there in denial. Not only is there not just one monster, but three. Three monsters in total, and that’s assuming there aren’t more down here.

“..Wait...how did you get a signal? Mine didn’t get any bars”

“Aah that is because our network is not connected to that of the human’s world. I am sorry my child. I hate to inform you of this”.

Weird dream logic, so that makes sense. “Oh…ok”

Toriel must have a ton of strength, because she effortless carries you up the stairs.  The whole time the monster lady gives you concern looks. She notices your disbelief of the situation base on your behavior. It wasn’t the first time a human fell into the ruins and acted this way. She knows with time you’ll come to accept this reality.

The two of you walk through room after room of deactivate traps and puzzles. The walls look like they’ve stood in the same spot for thousands of years. They are crack with age and are cover in dust that itch at your nose. There is purple tint to the stone and random red leafs are the only contrast to them. This whole place was beautiful in a weird way. Though it begs the question of how long have they been down here. You just look around in quite as the goat woman guides you along.

“_______, we are almost to my home. It’s just right around the corner. You are doing well, and once inside we will address those wounds.” She glances at your cripple body. “I have two guess staying over right now. They are watching over my baby”. Toriel’s voice has a lot of love when saying the word baby. “Their appearance might frighten you, but do not be alarm. Sans and Papyrus are two are kind monsters. I have no doubt they will welcome you with open arms”.

Nodding to signal that you understand the two of you come across a big room. At the entrance is an oak that seems to be the source of the crimson leafs. All around a cluster of red clings to the base of the tree, like a child that hugs onto its mother. Behind the oak a home stands tall. There are two big windows at the front with leafs strung across the front yard. It could be interpret as ominous if it wasn’t for the fact you knew this kind goat mother live here. Toriel approach the home then gave a little knock to alert those inside. Not waiting for a reply she pushes open the door.

Inside is completely different than what you have imaged…It is…so...warm? The house welcomes you inside with a loving embrace. Toriel leads you inside of her home. You look around to see the front room is cover wood flooring that leads to a hallway and formal den. You take notice of the large hand crafted flight of stairs leading to the basement, and the carefully picked décor.  This place feels like Toriel.

“wow…” This dream feels so real.

**Author's Note:**

> (forgive my bad grammar >/3/> I know it's bad. Can you tell I have no one to proof read this?)


End file.
